Love Can Melt Even The Most Frozen Hearts
by llashan
Summary: Jann Lee has never let anyone into his world. Lei Fang vows to change that. A series of one-shots. JannxLei LeixJann
1. No More Running Away

Disclaimer: None of the major characters belong to me. I'm just a fan (:

Haha it's been a long time since I first thought of this and finally typing it out. Enjoy!

.

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

He glared at her with his unwavering gaze, daring her to fight back. Expecting her to give in, to cry as she lay beaten on the floor, for the nth time. He had never once considered her a worthy opponent, and she surmised the whole situation they were in, her trying over and over to enter his world, was grating on his nerves. She stared up at him, wondering yet again, why he wouldn't let her in.

_You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open_

Once, just once, she wanted to see him smile. He was always so serious and angry, always training because it was the only life he knew. Living the only way he knew, pushing everyone away and living in his own world. More than a few times she had her eyes fixed on his lips, wondering what it was like to kiss them. She touched her hand to her lips. She wondered even now. She sometimes wished he hadn't grown up alone; perhaps he might have turned out different. But if he did, he wouldn't have become the boy who had saved her so many years ago.

_Mmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmm, give yourself to me  
Mmm, you hold the key_

But the past couldn't be changed. She wished he could open up to her, the one who had stuck with him since six years ago. But he had never let his guard down, the others said especially with her; as if he were afraid that if he did, someone would finally make their way into his world and bring down all his carefully constructed defenses against this world.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken_

"What are you doing Lei Fang? Stand up and fight! Or are you too weak to continue? It's been six years and you're still the same."

…he remembered. Yes, her life revolved around that one incident. She believed in him, believed that he had a heart because he had stepped in and saved her. They made an odd couple; together yet apart. She pondered sometimes, what life would be like without him. If he ever stepped out of her life. Startled, it dawned on her that for all of his complaining about her being weak, he had never once pushed her away. He let her stick around and continue to bother him. Why?

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

Yes, she would be the one to melt his hard heart, and let his hurt and anger lie. She kept doing what she did, in hopes of making him happier. Now she realized she had. His words were hard, but she finally understood the meaning behind them.

…he cared.

_Mmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmm, give yourself to me  
Mmm, you hold the key_

She would never part from him, nor be parted. She was already part of him, even if he would never admit it; just as he was part of her. Mustering her strength, and with new determination, she got up.

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
_Jann braced himself, watching her. She looked at him for the longest time, with eyes he for once could not read. He shifted his stance with every step she took towards him, yet he was confused- she was merely walking, not preparing to fight at all. Was she giving up? He should have figured. She was too weak. Far too weak, like he used to be.

_Mmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmm, give yourself to me  
Mmm, you hold the key_

She stood in front of him now. Grasping both his wrists, she gently pushed them aside.

"I'm not running away this time, Jann, or ever again. I love you, and I want you to love me too. Stop running away from me…please."

_If I could melt your heart._

And with that, she surged up and planted the gentlest kiss on his lips.

.

That's the first chapter! It's a little short; hopefully I'll be able to post more, to add on or start a new story in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it so far. It'll be better later I hope (:

Reviews would be nice and greatly appreciated thanks!


	2. What Are You Afraid Of?

Disclaimer: There's not really much of a storyline for me to work on, so I'm sorry if I start writing off track or write something wrongly. Please do tell me if I do thanks!

Sorry it took so long. I'm having exams now ):

Enjoy :)

.

_**Six months prior**_

Lei Fang stepped into the building where all the other DoA fighters were gathered. None of them even glanced at her, but then again, these were all professional fighters. They didn't need to look in her direction to know she was there.

What was she thinking, putting herself up against these people? She had not the experience or skill to win the competition.

But she wasn't here to win. She was here…for him.

…Only he was nowhere to be seen. Turning her head from left to right she tried to find him with her eyes, but it seemed he wasn't there. She began to grow flustered. He would definitely come here. She was sure of it. His determination to win would draw him here.

And she would be waiting.

To win? Perhaps she might. Her own determination to hold her own against him in a fight led her to train hard, and six years later she became known as a Tai Chi Quan genius.

But was it going to be good enough for these people? For him?

Well, she was here to find out.

But where was he?

_**Four months prior**_

He came. He finally came. She didn't mind that she had to wait these two months. What was it, compared to six years? Finally she would meet him again. All her training, her hard work, boiled down to this. Her chance of a lifetime, to change him, maybe even change herself. Others said she was being foolish, throwing away her life and living on that one incident, but she didn't care. It was that one incident that turned her life upside down.

She was out practising her moves again, a stone's throw from the hotel where the other fighters were probably still sleeping. She had made friends with some of them, given her bubbly personality; although she wondered sometimes if it was better if she hadn't. Friends were harder to fight.

Lovers were harder.

Still, she had gotten some good advice, martial arts advice from Gen Fu, as well as the advice of other girls like Helena, Tina and Kasumi. She knew she was still inexperienced in matters of the heart, and even more so when the love she nursed for Jann seemed more like a schoolgirl crush than true love.

She wondered what it really meant to love.

Out at the edge of the cliff, the view was stunning, and the peace allowed her to think, to ponder, to contemplate-

A rustle of leaves and footsteps announced the arrival of another.

Lei Fang whipped around, her hands up and prepared to fight. Seeing who it was, she lowered them.

"Jann."

He grunted in the affirmative.

"You're not very soft in your coming."

He snorted. "I have no need to be silent like Hayabusa or Kasumi. I don't kill."

"And yet…you killed my heart."

He did not reply, _could not_ reply. Because really, it was true, wasn't it? Maybe in doing so, he killed his own heart too.

"Fight me," she said simply.

Again he did not reply, and she took this time to look, _really look_, at him. He had changed in the time she had not seen him. He was more well-built, she noted approvingly.

_And more cold?_

His eyes held no warmth, full instead of an emotion she couldn't read.

He did not move, so she made the first move, a swift one meant to surprise him. It didn't; he was already shifting midway through her move, in an almost mechanical way. She looked at him again, his eyes continued to hold that faraway look while his body took over.

She gave her all, but it was no match for him, even distracted as he was. Lying defeated, she moved into a sitting position, shoulders slumped, refusing to accept that after all her training, she still could not beat him. She kept her eyes lowered, trying not to look at his face, knowing the haughty look it would be carrying now, and trying not to cry.

Jann stared at her._Really_ stared, for the first time. Something came over him, an urge to comfort her, to make her smile. He wasn't used to these new emotions.

_Why was she so good at making him feel weak?_

"You've….gotten better," he ventured, to stop her from crying, something she looked on the verge of doing.

She stared up at him, unshed tears glistening in the sunlight, waiting to fall.

_Or be wiped tenderly away_, he thought subconciously.

"Why won't you let me into your world?"

An innocent question, but one that lingered between hope and despair. Why did she like someone like him, who didn't know how to love, or be loved? Just because he saved her?

Why _did_ he save her?

He honestly didn't know.

_What are you afraid of?_

Nothing.

…_Everything._


	3. A Spiked Drink, A Hot Night

It's been real long since I last updated. Exams were a killer! I think I'm gonna fail this major exam D:

Oh well. If anyone's reading this, thank you for your support. I really appreciate it. This chapter's dedicated to you (:

(Sorry if it's a bit soppy and crack! I've been reading too many smut romance fics :P This is working on the premise that Jann is still above all, a young hot-blooded male; and even though he works as a bouncer I don't think he'd actually drink, and as such have a very low tolerance to alcohol.)

.

He felt the familiar clash of bodies, each dancing the coordinated steps of their art long committed to memory. He revelled in the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he fought his faceless opponent. The many years of training finally boiled down to this- he was strong now; never again would he be the weak, snivelling boy in the streets. He made where he was, who he was today.

And suddenly, the dream shifted.

The bodies were still moving, but both were dancing a different dance, together this time; one almost as old as time. His faceless companion shifted, and he saw a fresh face replace it.

…hers.

And he felt his blood race for a different reason; his body-no, theirs- slick with sweat, engaging in strenuous activity of an entirely different sort.

He woke violently, his breath coming out in ragged breaths.

This dream was occurring too often for him to handle, it was threatening to take control of him, in sleep and in his waking hours.

…It had to be her doing.

He glanced sideways at the sleeping figure next to him, her deep regular breathing convincing him that she hadn't registered his wakening. It was just as well. He feared what he could do if he lost his cautiously created self-control.

For crying out loud, he was just a hot-blooded male! And here she was, practically throwing herself at him! It took all of his willpower to leave her alone.

He should never have let her in his room. She'd been hanging around outside his room since he came for the tournament, even sleeping outside while waiting for him to return. It'd become a joke among the other fighters, with some of the girls even egging him on to let her in. After the nth time of seeing her at his door after a night of training, he'd softened and carried her in.

_Stupid_ Jann Lee! He cursed himself. His moment of weakness had brought nothing but pain.

_And a warm bed._

Not to mention countless cold showers after she'd dared to crawl into bed with him night after night.

His frustration was building, and he was nearing his limit. He contemplated throwing her out now, in the middle of the night just so he could remain sane. Half of him wanted to reach out and just take her there and then, while the other half screamed at him to run in the other direction as fast as he could.

Hence the cold showers.

His thoughts vaporised when she shifted in her sleep. Unconscious of what he was doing, he stared openly at her, taking in every inch of her. She fascinated him in a way he could not fathom. She was completely different from him, yet she chose him. He shook his head. It was only a childish crush she had, nothing more.

So what was it he felt when he looked at her? What was it he felt when he caught a whiff of her scent?

…could it be, he _loved_ her? He fell back on the bed, horrified. No no no! He didn't fall in love! He was infallible Jann Lee!

The young fighter was so horrified at his newfound emotions that he did not pause to wonder _why_ he suddenly had them after careful construction of his mental shields over the years. A shift of blankets, a soft whimper. She was whispering something. Curiosity overwhelming him, he scooted closer to listen. Her soft, throaty whispers, of…

"Jann."

And all his thoughts dived south.

Outside the hotel room, Helena giggled when she heard the surprised squeak of "Jann?" and the thumps and shouts that followed. Moving away from the door she had been pressed against for so long, she headed back to her room. Her duty as a friend was done, and better yet, neither of them suspected a thing.

_Jann should have been more careful with his drinks_, she mused,_you never know when someone's about to spike them._

_Oh well. At least this makes for an interesting morning tomorrow._

_._

Sorry it's short and full of crack! XP

I was feeling high X)

Reviews most appreciated thanks! Or even chapter suggestions (:


End file.
